Wait for Love
by SkRibbledHEARTS
Summary: Troy Bolton wants life to mean something more than his basketball career and parties. His manager suggests a reality TV show. A few girls attract him but there's one that sends a shock running down his body, one that he knew prior: Gabriella Montez. TxG
1. trailer!

TRAILER---

**Bold**: narrator

_Italics_: scenes

Normal: dialogue

**All she wanted was to have some fun**

_Shows Gabriella laughing with her friends._

**All he needed was to find the love of his life**

_Shows Troy sitting in the park lonely with nobody_

**He had to do something about it**

"I got it! Let's put you on a reality TV show!" his manager said.

_Shows Troy looking unsure about situation._

"It's perfect! Publicity will be great and you'll find a girl to bang!"

_Shows manager with huge smile and Troy shaking his head_

"I want to find someone special."

"And you will." His manager grinned

**Twenty people.**

Shows Sharpay, Gabriella, Kelsi, Taylor and a few other girls at a mansion.

**One Mansion**

"He's so hot! We're gonna have fun ladies!" said Sharpay.

_Shows Sharpay drinking Champagne and then flashes to water balloon fight and pillow fight with the girls._

**One of them will be his soulmate**

_Shows Gabriella smiling_

_Shows Troy grinning back_

"You're beautiful" he says

**But is he her soulmate?**

"I love you" Troy says.

_Shows Gabriella hesitating in his arms._

"Cool." She says.

**Shows Troy confused.**

"I like you a lot too." She adds.

FLASHES to elimination round

"I am sorry but this isn't Real Love."

**STARRING**

**ZAC EFRON AND VANESSA HUDGENS**

**Real Love**

TELL ME IF YOU LIKE IT, 15 REVIEWS AND IT'S A GO!


	2. PREVIEW

**Wow! Glad to see so many people are interested. Well this is just a small sample because I'm going to try and finish my other story, My Phoenix, before I start this one but thanks a ton to all of you guys!**

He grabbed her hips and pulled her closer and she seductively smiled at him. The boy wrapped both hands around her waist and felt her olive skin that had a light sweat on it due to all the dancing she had done that night. The girl of twenty-one years old was very much interested in this boy. His jet black hair and sleek sideburns gave him an air of maturity and experience which she enjoyed. His grey eyes contrasted beautifully with his tan complexion and strong arms.

Gabriella moved closer to him and he didn't refuse to her proposal. The heavy makeup on her face was slightly smudged because of the activity of the night and the long hours she had been moving her legs and hips. But she loved every second of it; she loved the fun and crazy nights with her friends. Then she noticed his hands coming lower and lower down her back but she didn't push him away because his hands were so soft against her. Before he moved any closer to her lower half, she pulled him into a passionate, not romantic, kiss.

She was never the romantic and didn't get involved in relationships such as these. Anyone that attended these kind of parties wasn't exactly looking for a soul mate but just somebody to feel up for the night. His lips didn't taste like anything and as usual she didn't feel anything but he was still so tempting. Then she quickly pulled away and bit her lip. She grabbed his hand and he smiled knowingly. Gabriella pulled him to the back of the house and he immediately pushed himself upon her and her back hit the wall. He kissed her and she casually kissed back.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"You coming tonight, man?" his friend said and Troy denied the offer. He wasn't a fan of attending late night parties with drunk women and men that had their ravenous hands all over them. He wasn't that type of guy. Troy was the type that sat at his house watching movies or going out to dinner with friends. Once in a while he'd get the urge to party and just let the music take away all of his worries but tonight wasn't one of those times.

He got into the cold leather seats of his convertible Mercedes Benz and threw his sports bag over to the other seat. While resting his back against the seat he turned on the ignition and closed the door breathing for a moment. Life was so fast nowadays; he just wanted to slow down and enjoy himself. Troy drove to his apartment down the forlorn roads watching the people on the streets dance around and do foolish things that they would eventually regret.

He was somewhat mature for his age. But he was often admired for this quality of his but at the same time he felt that all of his friends were having a better time. Parties brought them so much pleasure, but not to him. They were just ways to pass time and meet new people that he would most likely never see in his life again.

The only people that were constantly in his life were his family, his manager, his team mates, his assistant and a few other friends. In high school, he had been the jock who went to all the parties but then something happened that made him promise himself to never be a party animal. His best friend had driven home drunk and it was no big deal to them; they always had done it. Nobody ever got hurt except the next day they had immensely painful hangovers. But that night, he had crashed into someone. It was a mother and a little girl. His friend had died, so had the girl, and the mother broke a few bones. It was terrible and he promised he would never be part of that scene again.

**There you go; now you know their personalities. As soon as I finish the other story I will update this one. Tell me what you think and any suggestions you have for the story. **


	3. Just Troy

**Thank you guys for waiting. Here is chapter 1.**

"Alright, superstar. Today you got…" his manager searched for his planner in his suitcase. The man was scrawny with a sly personality and piercing blue eyes. His thin jaw line made him the more skeptical and he was very talkative. "Ah ha! Autograph signing, dinner with Shaq, go to the opening of Shaq's new clothing line, go try on a suit for the MTV Music Awards next week, oh and call your mom." He winked and Troy faked a smile.

"That all sounds great but is there anything else?" he asked.

"If you did anything else you wouldn't sleep five minutes tonight, Troyboy." His manager, Ron, patted him on the back with a commercial smile.

He gathered his things, almost on his way out, when Troy stopped him. "Ron, don't you ever feel like something's missing?" He said as he gazed down at the table with his hands under his chin thoughtfully. He tapped his knuckles against the glass table. Ron shifted his feet and put his suitcase back down.

"Don't tell me you're getting into this whole depression thing. We can talk you know. I can call up a shrink. Nobody has to know. Just tell me and we'll get through this." He kept talking and talking like usual.

"No, no." Troy dismissed the thought.

"Then what is it, superstar?" Ron rolled his eyes and Troy still didn't look at him. Ron's superficial attitude would distract his mind. His shrewd eyes gazed over to his suitcase and looked at the papers pouring out of it.

"Something real." Troy repeated as he finally made eye contact.

"What like love and all that crap?" Ron asked as he leaned back on the chair and grabbed one of the fries from Troy's McDonald's value meal. "You feelin' lonely, Troyboy?"

"Yeah." Troy realized. He didn't have anybody in his life. Nobody that was always there aiding him in whatever he needed. There was Ron but he only did it for the money and that was a given.

Ron clapped his hands together loudly. "I'll work on it! Ok? Meanwhile get some rest, hotshot." He was always calling Troy all these names. He'd called him anything but Troy. Nobody really called him that anymore aside from his parents. It was either Troyboy or the unusual nickname, Duncan. It was actually "Dunkin'" for that was his signature basketball move, but it had transformed into his name. So many people knew him like that, that his basketball jersey said "Duncan" right above his number 10.

He wanted to be Troy again. He wanted to have his real friends back; Chad, Jason, and Zeke. He hadn't talked to them since senior year, right before he was 'discovered'. Troy hadn't been too nice to them either, soaking himself in all his fame. He understood why they had stopped talking but all the same he wished they were still here and that he could finally apologize for his arrogance. But all was lost and it had been three years since those times. He had meant what he said to Ron, he wanted something real.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Somebody had quite the adventure last night." Lisa said as she saw Gabriella leave her room. She had sleepy eyes and her mascara was very smudged. Her brown hair was still curled around her face and she wore a very large shirt. At Lisa's comment, Gabriella gave a weak smile.

"My head hurts." She said through a yawn.  
"Obviously. After all you drank last night." Lisa said and Gabriella rolled her eyes showing that she didn't care.

"Whatever, Lees."

Lisa put a plate of food in front of her. "Gabriella you're twenty one years old. Don't you think it's time to, I don't know, grow up?" her roommate pointed out. Gabriella lifted her hand and flipped it.

"Nah!" she said nonchalantly.

Lisa pushed her black curly, African american hair away from her face and into a ponytail. She had defined features with beautiful eyes and a voice that thousands would kill for. She came to L.A. to be a singer but found herself being a baby sitter for a grown woman, Gabriella, and studying her ass off. She also worked a part time job at a coffee shop. **(a/n looks like Alicia Keyes)**

Gabriella on the other hand, had given up on school the previous year. She had made it half way but had decided she couldn't handle it. She worked full time at Def Records as their receptionist and since she had to come in at work at 12, she had enough time to sleep all she needed and regain some energy.

"Guess what, Lees?" Gabriella said excitedly.

"What?" Lisa rolled her eyes.

"Today's Duncan's autograph signing!" She clapped her hands with a smile on her face. Duncan was her basketball idol. Not to mention he was overwhelmingly attractive. She glanced at her poster of him down the hallway with a twinkle in her eye.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"This way, superstar." Ron said as he led Troy to the autograph signing table.

He had sunglasses on and a ski hat with his O'Neill shirt and jeans. His image wasn't exactly very basketball like but he was the Lakers' most valuable player and it was important for him to show up to these events. He sighed heavily at the look at the hundreds of people in line for his autograph. He felt appreciated but at the same time exhausted of the same thing over again. However, he plastered a smile on his face and took his seat.

"I'm going to go talk to Donny about something I'm working on for ya, but I'll be back. Don't run off now, Troyboy." He laughed and patted his back. Troy nodded and removed his sunglasses. People came screaming towards him.

A little boy about eight years old came towards him with a picture. "Duncan! You're the best. Can I have an autograph please?" he said and Troy stared into the child's eyes. A brilliant blue just like his. "I'm going to be just like you!" the boy told him excitedly. Memories of his childhood came to Troy. He had also wanted to be a basketball player at age 8 and like this boy he had attended an autograph signing and told Colby Bryant he was going to be just like him.

"Yeah, man?" Troy said happily. "What's your name, buddy?"  
"Roy." The little boy said. Their names were even similar.

" 'To Roy from Troy aka Dunkin'" Troy handed him the autograph. It had also said 'You'll be great one day' on it. His first fan had been a true one and he looked forward to more.

A group of girls made their way towards him and he rolled his eyes. The complete opposite of an inspired little boy; a group of sluts.

"Duncan, oh my gosh it really is you! You're so hot!" the blonde one said.

"And awesome!" the other one added.

"You're gorgeous." The third one said dreamily twirling her hair.

Troy flashed them a smile and simply signed his name on all of their autographs they all giggled and left. Fans like Roy were one in a million. He didn't exactly look forward to the hours of autograph signing he would do, but he had to put on a pretty face for the people and the media.

A skinny brunette walked towards him with a single photograph in her hand. Her hair was up in a messy pony tail and she wore a black tank top with very short shorts that showed off her bronze legs. She also wore a trucker hat and oversized sunglasses which she pulled off and put on top of the hat as she put the picture down in front of him.

"Who should I make this out to?" Troy said turning the photograph to face him and taking the cap off of the navy blue sharpie ready to sign.  
"Gabriella Montez." She told him. He waited for the usual compliment but nothing came out of her mouth. He began to sign. "The fake was awesome. The one against Miami." There it was. But it still wasn't what girls usually told him. None of them even watched his basketball games, but just liked him for his money and his looks.

"Thanks." He said suspiciously. Troy handed her the autograph and she smiled as she took it from him, her hand purposefully on top of his.

"Thank you." She put her sunglasses back on and glanced back at him as she walked off making sure that he hadn't stopped looking at her. She giggled mischievously as she caught him staring after her.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Troyboy, you're going to love me for this!" Ron said pointed his finger at him. It was the next morning and they were back in Troy's living room. "Picture this. You getting ready for a ball or dance thing. You know all the abs. Flash to the face. Flash to the dress pants in between your back and your ass. Then to your eyes. 'Brilliant' from Calvin Klein." Ron said losing himself in his thoughts. He clapped his hands. He always clapped his hands when he thought something was great or when he had an idea. "Eh? That'll be you! Donny told me Calvin Klein was interested and they called last night."

"That's nice." Troy said absentmindedly and Ron's commercial smile disappeared.

"What's this about? Your little 'something real' thing? Come on, superstar, life goes on." Ron said trying to catch Troy's eye.

"Mhm." Troy nodded.

"Okay fine! I was talking to Donny about this, too. He said you should go out to parties but then Donny's assistant came in and said that you should go on a dating show. You see, I don't like that idea." Ron continued to ramble on and Troy just stared down at his hands thinking about the little boy again. He wished that he wouldn't make the same mistakes Troy did.

Then Ron clapped his hands. "I got it! Let's put you on a reality TV show!" he said grandly. "It's perfect! Publicity will be great and you'll find a girl to bang!"

"Ron it's not about that. I want to find someone special." He said. Troy didn't except his materialistic manager to understand.

"And you will." His manager grinned placing his hands on the table and leaning against it.

**That's the first chapter. PLEASE REVIEW! 6 reviews and I will do the next chapter. I'm still working on My Phoenix so be patient with me!**


	4. Shocking

**Chapter 2: Shocking**

Sunshine poured through the windows of his luxurious apartment. It was rather early in the morning for Troy to be awake, but there was something different about today. He crossed the living room to go grab a fresh towel from the laundry in order to take his shower. Cleanliness was important to him, well at least hygiene was; his apartment was a mess. If it weren't for the maids that came once a week, Troy wouldn't be able to see the dark cherry wood that covered his apartment.

He entered the shower and turned the water on so that it was very hot. Soon enough, steam poured from the top of the shower while Troy let the water hit his bronze body. He closed his eyes as the water dripped off his nose and lips. If only every moment could be relaxing. Isn't the purpose of a person in life to enjoy it? Troy didn't want to just barely survive this life. He wanted to treasure every moment laughing, loving, and crying. If that was possible.

He grew more in tune with the water feeling every drop hit his dark brown hair as he rubbed the soap about his body. There was a small buzzing noise in his ear and he noticed his Blackberry vibrating on the counter. Troy ignored it and continued with his shower. He couldn't help but to wonder who it was. Of course, there was the frequent caller, Ron, or it could be his parents. That was pretty much everybody that called him except for big companies offering adds. There was always his team mates also.

There was a knock at his door and the person who was calling became obvious to him; Ron. He was the only one who had a key to his apartment in case he had breaking news or something like that. Troy sighed heavily and opened the door of the shower, wrapping a towel around his lower half. He tucked it in on the side so that it wouldn't come undone, and opened the door.

"Wooh! You have a whole steam room here, Troyboy. Geez." Ron waved his hand in front of him a few times. Troy showed no emotion but waited for his manager to continue what he had to say. "What are you doing in here?" he said looking over Troy's shoulder.

"What is it, Ron?" he asked and closed the door behind him.

"Calvin Klein called and wants you to shoot the commercial today." Ron said excitedly anticipating Troy to smile. But he didn't.

"I'm going to Dizzy's studio today at five o'clock. He asked me to come and check out his tracks." Troy said as he reached into his huge walk- in closet to grab a pair of boxers. "I already rescheduled to go to the autograph signing." He stated. Dizzy was one of Troy's closest friends and basketball team mates. His real name was Derek but Dizzy was his nickname. Just like 'Duncan' was his.

Ron frowned. "Dizzy can wait. Calvin Klein can't!"

"I'm going to the studio. You know what, Ron?" Troy said as he passed him, entering his master bedroom. He laid the clothes out on the bed and smiled. "I'm taking the day off."

Ron's jaw dropped. "What are you talking about? I do all of these things for you and work my ass off and all I get is 'I'm taking the day off'? Fk this, I'm taking the day off, too. I'll see you tomorrow, superstar." He shook his head and left the room. A few minutes later the door closed with a hard slamming noise. Troy laughed and pulled on a pair of boxers.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Troy pulled down his hat as close to his nose as he could. He tried to see where he was going but it was almost impossible unless he wanted the paparazzi to see him. The questions they asked were usually ridiculous and Troy laughed at them, but nonetheless he would rather not deal with them. He quietly entered Def Records, where Dizzy would be recording his new album. The whole athlete/singer thing didn't really appeal to Troy but it was undeniable that Dizzy had a talent.

He walked towards the reception and the steps he took seemed to be slower than he had every walked before. The hallway even seemed longer. There was one brunette girl behind the desk busily organizing a few papers and occasionally looking at her computer. She looked familiar to him but he didn't take too much time to look at her.

"Hi, um is Derek James here?" he asked trying to keep his hat low. Girls like this were usually the ones that had heart attacks whenever they saw him.

"Yes, he is. Right this way." She looked up at him and saw his eyes. Squinting, she realized who he as and gasped. "You're Troy Bolton aren't you. I mean, Duncan, sorry." The girl said.

"Don't be sorry. Have we met before?" he said, one arm on the counter. She was very attractive in an elegant way. He stared at her face for a reaction. She began to guide him down the hallway and Troy couldn't help but to stare at her lower back. He was a man after all and men had needs. (A/N YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW TERRIBLE IT IS FOR ME TO WRITE THAT LAST SENTENCE) The girl turned back to look at him and noticed what he was doing. She smiled.

"I went to one of your autograph signings a few days ago." She was the girl in the trucker hat that had complimented him on his fake. What a coincidence to see her here at Def Records.

"Oh, I remember." Troy admitted, now taking off the hat since there was no need to disguise himself.

Before their conversation continued the other men in the studio greeted Troy and the receptionist disappeared. They all shook hands in a manly matter and Dizzy came out of the recording studio to say hi.

"My man, Duncan." Dizzy said.

"Dude, I think I'm going to record a new album if the receptionists look this good here." Troy joked and the other guys let out a harsh laugh.

"Alright, man listen to this…." He pressed a few buttons on the keyboard and a song boomed from the speakers invading the ears of the people inside.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Dizzy danced along to his track and the other guys played along, too. Troy surprised them with his exhibition of the moonwalk and singing skills. Dizzy borrowed some sunglasses from his manager and started boom boxing. Troy laughed at how ridiculous they were acting. "It's tight, man." Dizzy said as he patted Troy on the shoulder.

"Fo sho!" a fat guy on the couch said as he twisted his hat to the side.

"A'ight we done for today, y'all. But that don't mean the fun got to end." He said and the others burst out in a chorus of 'ohhhs'. "Let's go clubbin' men. Troy of course is going to go back home and be a good boy. He don't get jiggy, y'all." Dizzy pointed to Troy and he frowned. The others laughed and started to gather their car keys, expensive cell phones, and such. "Peace, man." Dizzy went to shake Troy's hand but Troy didn't shake it back.

"I think I'll put up with you guys for tonight."

"Ahhh!!!" Dizzy yelled. The others were astonished at Troy's statement; he never went out to parties. "Daz my boy!"

As they exited the Def Records building, Troy noticed the receptionist shutting down her computer and getting ready to leave. She smiled at them on their way out and Troy overheard a few sexual comments made about her as they walked past. He decided that if he was going to a club he was going to have fun and what better way to do that then ask the receptionist to come. It wasn't very professional or celebrity like of him, but that's what he wanted to do. He hadn't don't what he wanted to do in a while and now was the place to start.

"What's your name again?" he asked grasping her attention.

"Gabriella." She smiled.

"Pretty name. Hey, listen, Gabriella, me and my friends are going to the club, want to come with us?" he asking knowing what the answer would be. Any girl would be crazy to refuse his offer.

"Yeah. I mean I'm not really dressed for it but sounds fun." Gabriella smiled at him and grabbed her bag. He waited for her as she grabbed her keys and switched off the lights; it was nine o'clock already.

…….

The club was booming with music and people. Every corner of the room was covered with a person drinking, making out, or dancing wildly. This was exactly what Troy dreaded, but for tonight he would make an exception. Dizzy and the other boys automatically spotted some girls that were 'lonely' and went straight towards them. Troy on the other hand, stayed with the receptionist, Gabriella.

"Come on, I'll buy us some drinks." He yelled above the music and grabbed Gabriella's hand. There was a shock as their fingers met, but Troy ignored it. He pulled her through the crowd and over to the insanely crowded bar. He shoved through a few people. "Can I have two Sex on the Beach?" the bartender that was a man, nodded awkwardly at him but Troy didn't care.

"How'd you know I like Sex on the Beach?" Gabriella asked. Troy was taken aback at the sexual implication but he just responded smoothly.

"You seem like the girl who does." He smiled at her as she bit her lip. He still was holding her hand absentmindedly but she wanted him, too. After all, he was a famous basketball player. He could do whatever he pleased with her.

Gabriella squeezed in between him and someone else in order to be at the bar and not in the way of the people who were dancing. Her right arm was against his chest now and she was almost completely enveloped in him. Troy wrapped his left arm around her as he took the drinks. He drank one and indulged himself in the feeling it gave him.

"Thanks for asking me to come."

"I couldn't show up at a club without a beautiful girl by my side." He said flirtatiously and pulled her closer to him. Without another second to spare, she kissed him. The feeling sent the blood rushing to his lips and that shock to go through his body all the way down to his toes. Gabriella looked at the gorgeous boy's eyes and he went in for another kiss. His hand moved down to her waist while he put the drink down with the other. She entangled her fingers in his hair as Troy lowered his hand even more, that same feeling sparking in his hands.

**OKAY! Review, review, review. I liked this Troyella moment although it was a little adulty for me. Next chapter will be discussions about the reality show of course. Thanks again for reading!**


	5. It has to be Real

**Chapter 3: It has to be Real**

The petite brown haired girl awoke in a bed with soft white sheets. They were unfamiliar to her but she was too asleep to notice. There was a warm feeling on her back and she turned to look at it. It was a very muscular arm draped across her. Gabriella blinked repeatedly and rubbed her eyes becoming slowly aware of the situation. She looked down at herself and noticed that she had no clothing on. As she got up from the bed she raised her hand to her head due to the fact that it was hurting. Her clothes were scattered across the room and she picked them up and quietly put them back on.

Her lover lay in his bed still asleep his face almost buried in his pillow and his hands outstretched throughout the bed. Gabriella looked down upon his tan, gentle face and smiled down at him. But she knew that she had to leave before he woke up. She was about to turn the handle on the main door to leave when she noticed that an alarm was put on the house. If only she knew the four digits that would let her leave peacefully. She turned back around and into the grand master bedroom to ask him.

"Duncan. Psst. Duncan?" she whispered into his ear. He turned his had to the other side and groaned. "Troy?"  
"Ye-hmphshhuen" he mumbled into his pillow.

"What's the code to take the alarm off?" she crossed her fingers hoping that he would know.

"Fahve, oneshfninum, two, two." He said sleepily. 5-1-2-2. Easy enough.

Gabriella went over to the alarm and turned it off. Thankfully he had given her the correct digits and she would be able to leave without any commitment to see each other again.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Troy looked up and across the bed noticing nobody there but himself. Once again, he was alone. He clumsily sat up in his bed and ran his fingers through his hair numerous times while yawning. He couldn't continue living like this. There had to be someone out there that would stay with him and be with him even if he was a complete asshole. She would be there to guide him back.

He heard the door open and sighed; it was Ron, refreshed from his day off. Troy quickly pulled on his boxers and went into his closet to find a t-shirt.

"Troyboy!" Ron hollered from across the apartment. Soon enough, he found his way into the bedroom where Troy was pulling down his shirt. "Calvin Klein was kind enough to reschedule today!" Ron said booming with fake happiness.

"Ron, can we stop with the whole Calvin Klein thing. Remember the thing we talked about?" he asked as he strapped his expensive rolex back onto his left hand. "The 'real' thing?"

Bells went off in Ron's head. "Of course. And I'm working on it."

"Alright, let me put it this way. I'm not doing anything until this problem is solved." Troy explained seriously. Ron rolled his eyes and nodded.

"Fine. What about Donny's suggestion; the reality TV show?" Troy shook his head at the thought. "Superstar, there's no other way I can help you unless I drag you into a club every single night until you find a f—cking girl!" He gestured with his hands as he spoke; he did that very often. Ron paused for a moment thinking of his next move to convince Troy. "So what do you say?"

"I guess." He mumbled.

Ron smiled his commercial smile and patted him on the back. "That's it! Now about Calvin Klein…."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

_Two weeks later_

Dizzy and Troy sat in the gym locker room getting ready for their weekly work outs to keep in shape for basketball season. Troy sat in the clean wooden benches, tieing his shoe laces while Dizzy put stuff into his locker and took stuff out of it.

"Man, I can't believe MTV agreed to have your show on there!" Dizzy said but he didn't seem too happy about it.

"It'll be okay. I don't really expect to find anybody because they usually get crazy people to go on these shows."

"I wouldn't do it. People then start to see you as a sell-out, man. It's all fake sh-t, nothing's ever real to the paparazzi or the reporters. We're not regular people, man. You have to be careful out there." Dizzy explained. He wanted to make sure that his friend knew the consequences.

Troy sighed. "I know, but this is my only chance of finding something real. Clubs aren't really my thing and you know that. What other way is there? I know it's cheap but this reality show will also show the people who I really am. I'm not going to go all crazy like those other shows. What are they called Rock of Love? Or don't even get me started about that ugly-ass b—tch, New Jersey or New York." Troy said.

"You're not going to give them nicknames or anything, right?" he asked.

"No. Remember this is about finding someone real. Nicknames aren't very real." Troy stated.

Dizzy chuckled at Troy's obliviousness and they both stood up to go into the gym. There weren't many people there except for a few girls and other men. Troy went over to the weights and lay down while Dizzy did some sort of thing with his legs.

"Be careful out there. Reality TV can be harsh." Dizzy warned.

"I know." Troy lied.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Gabriella burst through the door of her apartment happily with a red flyer in her hand. She squealed of joy and Lisa watched her and laughed. In Lisa's mind, she thought that Gabriella had landed an excellent job interview.

"What are you doing?" she said. Lisa stood up. She was currently working on a painting when Gabriella came in excitedly.

"Duncan has a new reality TV show!! And guess who they picked to be in it?" Gabriella jumped up and down and handed Lisa the flyer. After scanning it rapidly, she stared at Gabriella with a worried look.

"You are never going to grow up, are you?" Lisa said with one hand on her hip and shaking her head. She placed the flyer on the counter and returned to her intricate painting.

"It's not my fault I'm not stiff like you!" Gabriella said. It had escaped her lips without her wanting it, too, but she couldn't help it; Lisa was always nagging her about how infantile her behavior was.

"Stiff? There's a difference between stiff and responsible, Gabriella. Just because I don't sleep with a different guy every night and go to clubs doesn't mean I'm stiff. You're throwing everything away. The last piece of dignity you had left is gone after you do this." She said as she tugged on the flyer and showed it to Gabriella.

"You know what, Lisa? This show is coming at a good time, maybe we need to rethink our lives and see where we want to be and if my future involves you." She gritted her teeth and took her flyer. She pulled on the doorknob.

"Fine. I'm just trying to look out for you." Lisa explained.

"Nobody said you had to." She left.

**Next chapter will be the first 'episode'. Episodes are going to be pretty long I have to tell you. These little chapter's I've written are like one fourth of what episodes are going to be like. Thanks for the reviews and I expect 4 more before I post the next chapter/ episode. Who else will be in the show? Who will get cut first? What dramas will unfold? Who will be mad at who? Gabriella and Sharpay cat fight? Well if you want to know then you'll have to keep reading. Oh episodes will include like private interviews with the people like you know in like Tila Tequila they comment on what is going on while it is? Yeah those will be in italics and such. The next chapter will be awesome please read!**


	6. Episode 1: Unexpected Acquaintances

Episode 1--- Unexpected Aquaintances

**Narration by a Girl in Bold **

_Scenes: Italics (this is just here for this episode so that you guys know what's going on)_

Normal: Music

Theme song: Our Time Now by The Plain White Tees

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh

**He's a basketball player**

This is the dance for all the lovers

_Shows Troy Bolton_

**In search of Real Love**

Taking a chance for one another

_Flashes to various pictures of girls_

**Will he be able to find it?**

These are the times that we'll remember

_Flashes to elimination round_

**Or will it be just another game for him?**

Breaking the city's heart together

_Shows Troy smiling with girls_

**20 girls**

_Shows girls_

**One Mansion**

_Shows mansion_

**Only one will be the real thing**

**Real Love**

Finally it's our time now

The mansion was conveniently located away from the city-life and in the middle of Los Angeles in a quiet luxurious neighborhood. It was a modern building with a dark beige paint on the walls with various windows at each end of the house. Shrubs and vegetation surrounded it and there were many outdoor rooms from what the girls could see.

They all exited the stretch Hummer limo, a typical thing when discussing a reality TV show, and they straightened out their clothes, gathering themselves so that they were presentable when they met the man that they were trying to pursue. The girls were slightly intimidated by one another; they each had different likeable traits. There was a great range of girls amongst them; many for the star basketball player to choose from. Half of the girls that were standing before the mansion had some serious emotional issues; but of course, they were great for publicity and would raise the ratings of the show.

Gabriella looked down at her black strapless dress and matching heels and then looked back at the rest of the girls. Some were as elegantly dressed as her and others could care less about fashion but certainly covered the plastic surgery department. She was somewhat uneasy but what the girls did not know was that Gabriella had an advantage; she had already met Duncan, let alone, sleep with him.

The doors to the mansion opened and several girls held their breaths as they saw the gorgeous man walk towards them. He had black pants on; Calvin Klein, with a white polo shirt from O'Neill. Gabriella knew her fashion.

_Becka 20 Miami, Fl--- When he came out, my heart just melted. He is beautiful!_

_Sharpay _22 Albuquerque, NM_ ---- (screams and fans herself) Oh my god!!_

"Hello ladies, welcome to my home." Troy said. As he spoke to them, he noticed how ridiculously dressed some of them were and how 'plastic' the others were. He had only himself to blame for actually thinking he'd find that special girl on reality TV. "Inside you will see 7 rooms. You must pick a bed; I don't care which one it is and that will be yours until you leave the house. Before we do that, I have to tell you there is an elimination ceremony tonight." There were looks of astonishment amongst the girls. "Yes, in four hours, four of you will be sent home. Come in, ladies and some guy over there will tell you what to do." Troy said as he went inside the girls squealing behind him. He couldn't help but to roll his eyes.

_Troy--- I don't know what to say. (laughs) Some of them are….cute. I don't know let's see how it all turns out. (bites lip and makes face then laughs)_

Troy sat in a chair that was covered in cheap red velvet. So much for 'real'. The staff and crew informed him that the girls would now tell him their name and other interesting facts about them. Troy knew this would certainly be amusing; at least it would keep his mind off of other things. He tapped his fingers along the velvet and laid his head back on the large comfortable chair as the girls made a line before him. The people at MTV had wanted him to give them nicknames but he had simply refused; they had respected his decision.

He quickly took out a sheet of paper to write down their names and a small description for them. This way when it came to elimination he would remember all of their stats and things that he would need to know. Some of these girls probably were not mentally capable of being here. Not that they were retarded or anything but they didn't seem like the regular people on the streets. He would have better luck at a club than here.

A small girl with very long chestnut colored hair made her way to him. She had a bright hot pink tube top and short black mini skirt with pumps. Her smokey eye makeup would normally make her seem very 'experienced' but her goofy smile blew all those thoughts away. She swayed back and forth; her smile wouldn't disappear. It kind of scared Troy.

"My name is Laina. Some people say Lana but it isn't Lana; it's Laina. But you can call me Lana if you like it better. It's just that my name is Laina. That's the name my mom gave me. Laina's a cool name, though. At least I think it's better than Lana." She widened her eyes and smiled, her teeth biting her lip childishly. Before she said anything else about her name Troy interrupted.

"Okay, Laina. Um you can follow that guy over there somewhere that's not here." He really didn't know where they would lead these girls. MTV had send a tall skinny man to accompany him and give him directions on what to do. But Troy knew as much as the girls did. Well, he knew a little bit more since some of them were a little dumb.

_Troy—Laina could not shut up! (smiles) Or was it Lana? I can't even remember anymore. (laughs) She made me laugh, that's for sure. Oh boy…(runs hair through fingers and shakes head)_

"Hi! I'm Taylor. My friends call me Tay. I like to workout and stay fit. I'm funny, too. Or at least I think so." Taylor paused and waited for Troy to say something but nothing came out of his mouth except he wrote the word _normal_ on his piece of paper.

"Kay follow that dude." He pointed with his pen and sunk even lower in his chair. Even if Taylor was more normal than the rest she still wasn't what he was looking for; she didn't have that alluring charm about her.

_Taylor 22 Brooklyn, NY-- I think I did pretty good considering how hot he is. (laughs a toothy smile. ) Now them other girls? I don't know about them. Laina or whatever her name was, was frickin' crazy!_

The girls continued to come, every time scarier and more frightening. One of them, he couldn't tell if it was a man or a woman; she was definitely going home tonight. He wasn't exactly interested in men or women that looked like a men, for that matter. Another was a pretty regular person but had somewhat of an obsession with the color pink. He could live with that but Troy couldn't help picturing living in a pink apartment every time he saw her. He shuddered at the thought. There was also a very fat African-american girl named Henrietta who couldn't stop talking about her weave and her new Michael Jordan sneakers.

_Troy--- Hmm…Henrietta…(shakes head and laughs) I'm sure she was a sweet girl but not really what I'm looking for. (modest)_

There was two more left and Troy didn't even bother looking up at them. Just by their voice he would be able to tell if they were crazy or if they were manageable. He doodled away on the piece of paper he had drawing hearts, but not around anyone's name. He outlined it continuously as the other girl passed and in came the last one.

"Hi, I'm Gabriella." Troy sat up straight in his seat and the paper fell from his hand. He looked at her nervously and picked up. After gathering himself he cleared his throat professionally.

"Gabriella?" He thought about asking her about the other night at the club but maybe if the producers knew they had met before they would take her off of the show and that was one thing he certainly did not want to happen. They both looked at each other knowingly.

"Yes. I work at Def Records and-."

"Hmm. Really? I've been there before and haven't seen you around." Troy responded sarcastically. Gabriella clenched her hands together.

"Well um. Nice meeting you," she held out her hand for him to shake it. "Troy." He shook it and Gabriella followed the other girls outside.

_Gabriella 21 Los Angeles, CA-- There's definitely some chemistry there. (winks and then giggles)_

All the competitors looked at the breathtaking view before them. There was a very large pool with a waterfall in the middle and about two acres of land spread across. The beach was not too far away; they could see it from where they were standing. Behind the waterfall were five wave runners and a few kayaks for the girls to use at their discretion. It was heaven on earth what these girls were experiencing. A few of them went to explore a bit more and found a dozen massage tables hidden and laid out.

Before they knew it, music boomed through speakers that weren't even visible to them. That's when the girls noticed various tables with food on them and a bartender awaiting their order. At every unbelievable sight, the girls yelled with excitement. The loudest one was Feena, a short blonde haired girl a bit on the chubby side. She had brown roots indicating that she wasn't a natural blonde. Probably nobody here was. To top off all the commotion, Troy appeared through the double French doors and the girls yelled once more. Tomorrow they would barely have a voice to speak and Troy was in a way thankful for that.

_Troy—They can't stop screaming!_

Some of the girls went to his side and wrapped their arms around him playing tug of war. Troy separated himself and the girls pouted with a frown on their face. Several others chased after him and he couldn't help but feel wanted. Not loved, but wanted. What he really wanted to do at the moment was talk to Gabriella about why she had left. He spotted her at the bar with another girl, Champagne was her name. Or was it Sharpagne? Ah it was Sharpay! He moved towards them and pushing his body in between as to separate them from one another.

"Hello, girls." He put his arm around both of them as the bar tender added another drink to the bunch. "You two look beautiful." Troy flashed a smile to each of them.

Sharpay batted her eyelashes at him so that it seemed like she had an uncontrollable twitch and Gabriella continued to drink some of her alcoholic beverage. But she wasn't here to play hard to get; she wrapped her free arm around Troy's waist and Sharpay, becoming somewhat jealous, followed suit. The other girls observed the situation and whined. Some decided to talk amongst themselves while other took of their shoes and some even their tops, and jumped into the pool. The remaining girls went over to the bar to try and grab his attention but Troy only had eyes for the two with him at the moment.

"Let's go sit over here." Troy led them to a huge circular comforter. Big enough for six people but it was beside the pool yet hidden by some bushes. It wasn't a bed but it wasn't a chair. It was like a round sofa with curves to adjust itself to the human body.

Troy tossed himself onto it and the girls went to his side laying beside the basketball player. "So what do you do for a living, Sharpay?" he asked. She was amazed at how he was talking to her of all people. She turned to face him better and put one hand on his chest.

"Well I currently work at the Macy's make up department but I'm applying for an internship at Allure." Sharpay said excitedly. She was very proud of her accomplishments and now was the perfect time to inform them of it. Maybe her success would come across as intimidating. "I'm so excited."

"Sounds good." Troy nodded and took another sip of his drink.

_Sharpay 22 Albuquerque, NM- He's so interesting. He isn't one of those stupid lunkheads. Oh he is just so perfect! ( clenches fist and grits teeth then laughs) _

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"Yay! Duncan's ours right now." The blonde short girl, Feena, said as Troy led her and another girl to a different sitting area. She plopped down next to him on the couch and the other girl, Regina (a/n crossover Mean Girls), sat comfortably next to him. They both squeezed him to the center so that he could barely move, but neither of them noticed since they were each patiently awaiting his next words.

"Yep I'm yours for right now." Troy said between breaths.

"All mine." She licked her lips seductively and Troy felt somewhat scared about her next move. Feena just sat on his laps and started dancing. Troy just laughed and modestly told her to stop but she continued and to add to it, she made awkward noises as she did so.

Troy pushed her off and went somewhere else. Like he told Ron; he wasn't here to just 'bang' a girl; he wanted to find someone special. Feena pouted and called his name numerous times but he just said that he needed to get a drink or two. Regina went after him and grabbed his arm, tugging on it. She begged him to come back.

"Troy can we at least talk?" Regina pleaded.

"Yeah. As long as you don't plan to do what she did, we can talk." Troy stopped and waited for to say something. "So what's your name again?"  
"Regina." She nodded and smiled.

"So Regina, are you here to find love or just to be in a relationship for a while?" Troy asked. He was already a little tipsy from the drinking. He didn't know why he had done it especially on a reality TV show where there were no friends looking out for him.

"I think everyone wants to find love but sometimes they just end up in a relationship for a while. You're never with someone if you don't want to find love in them." She said.

_Troy--- Wow. I didn't expect that answer especially from a girl like her who scared me the first time I saw her. Hey; it works for me. _

After having a good talk with all the girls and knowing where they stood in this competition Troy found himself wondering where Gabriella had gone off to. He scanned the pool trying to dodge the girls that were shaking their stuff in front of him and then he saw her sitting talking to a few other girls. Amongst them was Brooke(crossover One Tree Hill) and Vanessa (crossover Tila Tequila). Vanessa wasn't his type of girl; she had a drunken look about her and she was a bisexual which didn't really appeal to him. Brooke was very amiable and friendly; she seemed like a nice person. Gabriella though had this mysterious aspect and a loveable smile that he found himself grinning at every second he thought about it.

"Look whose come to join us." Brooke said, notifying the girls that he was there. "Hungry for more, Troy?" she asked. The only girls that had called him Troy so far had been Brooke, Gabriella, and Sharpay. He didn't even think the others knew his real name.

"Oh definitely." He played along and sat down at the foot of Gabriella's long chair. "You guys having fun?" Troy rested his hand on Gabriella's ankle. The other two girls noticed this and decided to make themselves known also.

"We could be having more fun." Brooke played with her tongue. She was the first to have a clever thought come out of her mouth. Vanessa was quiet when he had come, which was strange since she had been known to be rather loud. Brooke put one hand on his shoulder.

"Who are you thinking of eliminating?" Vanessa piped in to ruin the flirtatious tension.

_Brooke 21 Chicago, IL –What type of question is that? Vanessa just needs to go home tonight. I don't think she likes guys that much. (raises eyebrows)_

"Can't tell you that. You'll find out in about an hour, though." Troy reassured and then Brooke moved his face to look at her. "Sit." He said. She sat on his lap and that's when Gabriella's mind and body kicked in. She stood up straighter and came closer to Troy. Before this moment she thought she had Troy's heart in the bag, but now she wasn't too sure by the way he was acting with Brooke.

_Troy—Brooke's hot. I'm not going to lie. _

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

_Elimination Ceremony_

Troy stood in front of twenty girls; some beautiful and others not so beautiful. He had 16 miniature trophies on a desk behind him. Four girls would leave tonight and he was very sure that these four had to go. He waited for the girls to stand in their correct positions and then the staff motioned for him to begin to talk.

"Tonight I got to know each one of you and I want to get to know 16 of you better. Unfortunately four of you will be eliminated in the next few minutes." Troy stated. A few of them looked around the room indicating that they were obviously not the ones leaving. "When I call your name, come up here take a trophy and go back to where you were. If I don't call your name, there is a limousine waiting outside for you to take you back home."

Troy's smile widened now that he got to call the names of the people that would stay. "Brooke." She had a huge smile across her face as she stepped down to grab the trophy. Brooke approached him slowly and he handed her the trophy. "You want to keep playing this game?" That was the line that the producers had given him. It was terrible, but that was one of the minor things they wanted him to do.

"Yes." She kissed him on the cheek and retrieved to her spot.

_Brooke—I was the first one! Yay! (smiles wide) I think that means something (speaks in childish tone)_

"Regina."

Gabriella waited for her name to be called. She would surely continue on. He couldn't deny the feeling he had when they were together. And yet he still hadn't called her name. She was becoming somewhat irritated and even nervous.

"Sharpay."

"Taylor."

"Becka."

"Paulina."

"Stacey."

"Feena."

"Marie."

"Vikki."

"Sandra."

"Rebecca."

"Jenna."

"Gabriella." He finally called her name and Gabriella happily went down to receive her trophy. "Gabriella, do you want to keep playing this game?" he asked as he handed her the trophy.

"Absolutely," Gabriella said. He kissed her on the cheek and Gabriella excitedly went back to her spot.

After calling the names of the last girl to stay, he looked upon the other four that remained; Henrietta, Laina, Vanessa, and an odd girl named Scotsialova. Laina's smile that was constantly spread across her face had disappeared and a frown along with tears replaced it. Henrietta pursed her lips and strutted her way to the limousine without another word. The other two girls stood looking at Troy with hate as if he had broken their heart. He didn't want them to feel bad or hurt, but they had to understand that they evidently weren't Troy's soulmate. Scotsialova sent him a death stare as she walked past him. He could hear her whisper some type of voodoo in his ear as she left. Troy was glad he had eliminated these girls because they would only bring drama to the mansion and that was one thing that he really did not want.

"Alright ladies. Let's drink!" They each grabbed a glass of champagne and drank it. Some drank rather quickly and searched for more bottles while other sonly took a few sips. Gabriella went over to Troy's side and grabbed his hand. He looked over at her questioningly but all she did was drink out of her glass. Troy smiled at her and pulled her into a hug. "You didn't really think I was going to elimate you after our little adventure?" he whispered so that nobody else would hear.

"I have to admit; you scared me there for a second." Gabriella said, using her glass to hide her lips.

Troy kept his arm around her and Brooke shot her eyes at Gabriella. They recognized that they were severe competition to one another. Gabriella had a connection with Troy, but Brooke had been called first that round. As soon as Gabriella saw her, she went closer to Troy, wrapping an arm around his waist.

_Gabriella 21 Los Angeles CA- Oh, it's on, honey! (smiles hiding her concern)_

Next time on Real Love:

**The girls face their first challenge as they battle in the mud to find Duncan's legendary golden good luck ring.**

_Shows girls fighting through mud._

**And Feena has a break down.**

"_I don't even know what to do anymore. I just want to go home."_

**While things get spicy with Gabriella**

_Shows Troy kissing her_

**Who will be eliminated?**

"_Sorry but you're being benched"_

**Did you guys like it? Do you have any suggestions? Anything really??? Please review. That last part was kinda rushed…sorry. :( Um be sure to check out my friend, lyricaLVirtue's stories, "Poetic Justice" and "Untouched Passion" and my other story that I just finished before this one called "My Phoenix". Thanks a ton guys!**


	7. Episode 2: Part 1 Tug of War

Episode 2 Part 1

**Episode 2 Part 1**

Theme song: Our Time Now by The Plain White Tees

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh

**He's a basketball player**

This is the dance for all the lovers

_Shows Troy Bolton_

**In search of Real Love**

Taking a chance for one another

_Flashes to various pictures of girls_

**Will he be able to find it?**

These are the times that we'll remember

_Flashes to elimination round_

**Or will it be just another game for him?**

Breaking the city's heart together

_Shows Troy smiling with girls_

Finally It's our time now

**20 girls**

_Shows girls_

It's our time now

**One Mansion**

_Shows mansion_

It's our time now

**Only one will be the real thing**

**Real Love**

Finally it's our time now

Troy awoke to the sounds of knocks on his door. His first guess had been Ron, but when he realized he was in a luxuriously cheap bed he remembered last night's events. How could someone forget that they were on reality TV with 16 attractive women at their feet? Only Troy. He blinked repeatedly and then sat in his bed. The door was surprisingly locked. He had probably not wanted any of the more obsessive girls to follow him in.

He approached the door calmly but when his hand touched the cold door knob he started to contemplate whether or not he should open it. It could be Feena with her bubbling personality or Rebecca bringing him breakfast. Or Gabriella wanting to talk with him. At the thought of this he opened the door.

Behind the door was neither of these three girls, but it was a girl that he wanted to see. It was Brooke Davis in a normal tank top and a casual pair of jeans flashing her undeniably beautiful smile.

_Troy- When I saw it was Brooke, I jumped. I was expecting Scot-whatever-- name was to show up with an axe! (jokingly and laughs)_

"Good morning," Brooke greeted, taking a step into his room. The rest of the house was at peace, something that seemed unfathomable the night before. He stood aside to let her in.

"Hey, Brooke, what's up?" Troy responded, drowsily.

"I just wanted to spend some time with you; that's all." Brooke replied. "I didn't really get to talk to you last night."

"You mean there's more to Brooke Davis than that loveable smile?" He said flirtatiously. Immediately she grinned widely.

"Oh yeah," she said. Troy wrapped his arms around her waist; he still wasn't fully awake and aware of his surroundings.

"So tell me, Brooke." He said, pulling her closer.

_Brooke- Oh. (Pause) My. (Pause) God. _

"I can show you better than I can tell you," she said now carefully placing her hands around his neck. Troy's arms clenched at her words because they seemed so appealing to him for some unknown reason; he barely knew her and yet there was something about her.

_Troy- He he he (laughing)_

Troy stared into her eyes with his brilliant smile and vivid cobalt blue eyes. His hands made their way around her back and he wanted to stop and ask her if she really wanted to find love with him and if he was just another guy on her surely large list. But there was something about Brooke that drew him to her. She shined inside and out and it seemed that this shine blinded him from the true purpose of his coming here.

She moved in for a kiss and Troy accepted, moving his lips towards her dull yet feverishly bright cherry ones. But before they could make that yearned contact, there was another knock on the door.

_Brooke- Damn._

_Troy- Damn._

"Oh, Duncan! Come out and play!" It was Feena's sickeningly childish voice that had interrupted their kiss. Troy sighed but Brooke smiled knowing that she would have another opportunity and simply kissed his cheek, walking out of the room with that confidence that she always carried about her.

_Feena- When I saw that little bitch leaving his room, I wanted to slap her! But I'm a lady and I didn't. After all, Troy is all mine. _

"I'm too tired to play right now, Feena." Troy responded, faking a yawn attempting to get out of the situation.

"But, Duncan!" She pouted. She crossed her arms and stuck out her lower lip. Troy had no reaction. "Please!" She continued.

"I don't think so. It's going to be a long day; I should rest," He said coming up with whatever ridiculous reason came to mind first. But he knew from her expression that this would be hard one to get out of.

"I wanted to play a game with you." She lost her childishness in that instant when she moved closer to Troy and placed her hand on his chest and her other hand on his lower back. Quickly and cautiously he removed it and gave her an awkward grin. "Dunky! I want to play."

"What game do you have in mind?" Troy asked, not wanting to know the answer.

"I can't tell you," Feena said. "You have to come with me and then you'll find out." She grabbed his hand, pulling him away.

"It doesn't seem like I have a choice." He shook his head and looked into the rooms as they walked by them to see if anyone would save him. All the rooms were either empty or had sleeping girls inside of them. Usually girls like Feena would be a dream but she wasn't. She was a nightmare; a pornographic nightmare.

"Wait, Troy!" another girl came running through the intersecting, wide hallway. She was still in pajamas but her make up was intact and her glossy blonde hair fell a little longer than her shoulders. Regina. "Remember, you promised to talk with me this morning," Regina said with an unbreakable gaze to Troy. He understood and nodded.

_Troy- Thank God for Regina. _

"Oh, yeah. I'm sorry Feena," he said with a lie. Feena could not tell he was, but just exhibited her feminine curves whenever another female was present. "We'll have to play some other time."

Regina took his hand and led him away. Once they were sure Feena wasn't within ear shot and distracted they laughed. "Thank you! You saved me from her," Troy said patting her on the shoulder. Regina felt this contact and her blue eyes looked into his.

"No problem," she said and nodded. Troy couldn't help but to wrap his arm around her in gratitude. She responded with holding him closer to her.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Gabriella heard the squeals of girls when she woke up that morning. She raced outside to see what they were excited about this time; a note from Duncan was placed on the coffee table. A smile took over her face as she realized that she would be in the same house as Duncan for a very long time. And when the girls were too distracted with their meaningless, unreasonable drama she would be with Troy, the man that made her body shake every time he was within a foot of her.

"Don't get your panties in a knot!" Gabriella said breaking through the crowd of bothersome girls. Paulina held the note in her hand and had apparently just finished reading it.

"Let's go girls!" she said with a booming expression. She was obviously a cheerleader; not something you assume with her because of her dark shade of brown hair. Her voice and pep gives it all away.

_Paulina- I am so excited. I haven't really gotten the chance to talk to him and if I win this competition, I get a date! (Claps hands excitedly.) _

"I'm wearing my tiny red bikini," Jenna said.

"I'm wearing the smallest bathing suit I have! I am so getting with him tonight," Marie said.

"5 bucks I hook up with him first," Jenna replied, she was no longer happy but incredibly serious and threatening. Marie felt offended at the comment. "Come on," Jenna continued.

"10 bucks," Feena piped in, confident and redundant.

"Easy money," Jenna said as rudely as possible. Gabriella laughed as she passed them and grabbed the white sheet of paper that Paulina had placed on the counter.

_Feena- Bitch. _

_The note read-_

_Hey Ladies,_

_Today's competition will get you wet and it'll help me find out which one of you is my good luck charm. Suit up and meet outside, next to the pool. Be ready to get dirty. _

_-Duncan_

Gabriella smirked; she knew he didn't come up with this. Troy would never address girls in such a demeaning way. Regardless if he made it up or not, she had to put on her bathing suit and get ready for the competition. This date was going to be hers, and nobody could take that away from her.

_Gabriella- Bring it!_


	8. Episode 2: Part 2

**Episode 2: Part 2**

Troy sat on the lifeguard's chair, feeling incredibly ridiculous. The directors had had him memorize what he had to say and what directions and instructions to give to the girls, but the game itself seemed ultimately stupid. The point was to basically get the girls in swim suits to increase the show's male viewers. The challenges weren't a part of this reality show experience that he enjoyed. And the thought that Feena might win the challenge and thus earn a date with him, frightened him. A few hours alone with her would lead to damage surely.

The sixteen girls entered the room. He had a good idea as to who he would eliminate that night. And he also had a very clear notion of who he wanted to keep. One of the contestants owed him something that he was looking forward to have. At the thought of it, he smiled unaware that everyone around him expected him to talk.

_Troy- Yeah. I kind of spaced off. I won't tell you what I was thinking about, though. (laughs)_

_Jenna- Oh he was so cute. He looked so confused! _

"Alright ladies. Today's competition involves getting very dirty," Troy said. The girls smiled, some adjusting their bathing suits to look more attractive. "In that pool of mud is my good luck ring. The rules are easy: you have to find the ring. There are two rings therefore two winners. It won't be easy, though. You have to search through really thick foot deep mud." He continued. The girls didn't seem scared of looking through the mud. They were already aggressive towards each other. "When I say 'go', you will all go look for the rings. First two to bring them to me win a date with me tonight," he finished. All of the girls cheered and jumped up and down.

"Go!" He said and they stormed into the pool of mud. Some girls clawed at each other, pushing each other away. Others quietly looked through the mud, trying not to get very dirty. The sight of Regina in a bikini was very appealing to Troy. Brooke stood out to him, too. He began to search the crowd of women for Gabriella, but saw that she was deep into the mud and so he couldn't get a glimpse of her.

_Vikki- So gross! I love you, Dunky, but this manicure cost more than your ring!_

Gabriella looked through the mud as quickly and as thoroughly as she could. She moved her hands around searching for anything that felt like stone. But she couldn't find anything. The other girls seemed like they were having trouble, too. Troy looked like he was having a good time watching them. Her eyes drifted in front of her to Sandra. She was pushing away some dirt and as she did so, Gabriella noticed a glimmer of gold within it. Before she could alert Sandra and risk losing her date with Troy she hurried over to where her opponent was and moved the dirt vigorously in search of the ring. She clasped her hand around in and smiled, her cheeks burning red. She didn't cause commotion because of her accomplishment, but quietly headed towards the exit so that no other girl could take the ring from her.

As she headed out, she noticed Brooke Davis, a girl that just wouldn't leave her alone, heading towards the exit, too. It couldn't be. She did not win the date with him, too. If it had been any other girl, she would have no trouble whisking him away. But Brooke Davis was intense and threatening competition. The outcome of the date wasn't as clear as before. Gabriella raced to the exit as Brooke took note of her departure. Both girls speedily but quietly left the pool of mud and the others groaned in defeat.

_Marie- No! I was about to jump on that Gabriella girl when I saw her leave with the ring. I hate her! _

Troy's smile widened as he saw the two girls near him with gold rings in their hands.

_Brooke- When I saw the little twinkle of gold I was so excited! Something big's going down tonight. I can't wait! (smiles)_

_Gabriella- (sighs heavily) Two words. Why her?_

Troy grew excited and anxious when he took note that both Brooke and Gabriella had won the competition. He couldn't of asked for a better date. Although he could sense the tension between them, that would just make them more protective over him. And that's exactly what he wanted; for them to be crazy about him. Maybe this reality TV thing was getting to his head; he wasn't acting like himself. But at the moment, he didn't care. All he knew was that he had a date with two gorgeous girls that night. Gabriella placed the ring in his hand. Brooke grabbed his opposite hand and put the ring inside of it, too.

"Thank you ladies. I'll see you tonight, then," he said. Gabriella and Brooke glared at each other as they went back inside the house. They spoke no words as they retrieved to their bedroom.

--

Troy got out of the shower and tied a towel around his lower half. This was one of the few moments when no cameras were around. He entered his closet and turned on the light only to find three girls inside of it. He jumped back in surprise and they giggled. They were each wearing their bathing suits but had washed off the mud. He held the towel closer to him as they rose from their hiding spots.

"Dunky! We knew that you would be depressed that you got those skanks for a date tonight. So we came to make this easier for you," Rebecca said as she placed her hand on his chest. The other girls nodded in agreement, taking hold of his arms.

"That's alright, girls. I'm fine," he said. But they didn't seem to hear him.

Just as they reached for his towel, the door opened and another girl came inside. It was Regina. Come to save him again. She was dressed casually. As she laid eyes on the scene she gasped in embarrassment.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know I was interrupting something," she said.

"No, you're not interrupting anything," he said, struggling to keep the girls' hands off of his towel. Regina giggled, noticing the situation.

Rebecca finally managed to snatch the towel away, leaving Troy nothing but his hands to hide himself with. Rebecca and her minions laughed at his discomfort, holding the towel tauntingly. Regina gave a hearty laugh before she snatched the towel out of Rebecca's hand and tossed it to Troy.

"Hey, girls, Duncan has a surprise for you downstairs," Regina said. Rebecca's eyes widened.

"Yeah, downstairs," Troy said trying to get them out of his room so that he could prepare for his date with Gabriella and Brooke. The three girls hurriedly left in search of their gift. Regina closed the door behind them, preventing them from re-entering.

"Thanks," Troy said. "Again."

"Oh, it's quite entertaining watching you try to keep them off," she laughed.

"Fine. Laugh at my pain," he said jokingly. "So why'd you come here?"

Regina held her hands together and bit her lip anxiously. "I just wanted to talk to you before you left on your date," she said as casually as possible. Troy nodded. "Is that what you're wearing?" she said, motioning towards his towel.

Troy looked down at his current attire and blushed. "No. Why? Do you like it?" he asked.

"It's very….inviting," she said, laughing.

"How so?" he said approaching her. Her back was against the wall now and only a few feet remained between them. Her infantile laugh increased her beauty. He didn't want anything more than to kiss her as he took note of the intensity of her eyes. There were no means of small talk when you're on a reality TV show. The attraction is obvious.

"Do I need to say it?" She said; his lips half an inch away from hers.

"You don't need to say anything," he said, before crushing his lips against hers. Her hands moved across his chests, as he took in her taste and her incredible scent. His date was meaningless at the moment as his lips moved against hers, giving off strong friction. Her mouth was warm and his skin was feverishly hot. He pulled away for air for a second.

Someone knocked on the door. "Mr. Bolton, we need to get cameras in there! We're missing everything!" The cameraman yelled. Troy sighed, but made no indication that he would open the door.

"You should probably get ready for your date, Troy," Regina said.

"Oh, of course," he said. She placed her hands on his cheeks, moving his head so that he would look at her. She kissed his cheek. Regina knew that if he kissed him again, she wouldn't be able to pull away the next time.

"I'll see you later," she said. She headed towards the door, his hand still attached to hers, squeezing it with affection. Then she left.

_Troy- Hmm…Regina is great. I-I….yeah. I really like her. (careful with choice of words) What happened, you ask? We…uh…we kissed. (smiles widely)_

_Regina- The kiss? Oh, it was amazing. No doubt. (laughs)_

_**OKAY! I know I haven't updated in FOREVER. This episode IS NOT finished. I still have the last part: the date. I'm sorry to keep you guys waiting. But hey, I tried to make this chapter steamy. The next one is sure to be…interesting. Tug of WAR! Review or the third part will take WAY longer. **_


	9. Episode 2: Part 3

**Episode 2 Part 3/3**

Gabriella flicked the fork around her plate anxiously trying to forget how completely awkward the situation was. Brooke traced the exterior of her glass with her index finger. Troy sat in between them with his hands clasped together. The waiter arrived to pour some aged wine into their glasses. It was silent except for the light pouring of the red wine. Gabriella looked around, hoping that a conversation topic would come to mind.

_Gabriella- So. Awkward. _

"So…" Troy began. "You guys like the house?" he asked. Both girls replied with a pleasant mumble. They made a few cordial remarks about the magnificence of the mansion. Troy smiled politely. He toyed with the napkin on his lap and looked around nervously. Gabriella played with the center piece which was a fruit basket. The cameraman looked at him, motioning for him to start some TV-worthy scenarios. Troy shrugged in response confessing that he had no idea what to do.

"You're working up a sweat over there," Brooke pointed out. "Just relax," she suggested as she placed a hand on his shoulder comfortingly. He met her gaze. Gabriella took notice and immediately placed her hand on his lap. Troy gave a small chuckle and nodded.

"So what do you guys do back home?" he asked, taking a sip from his wine.

Brooke quickly interjected, "Well I try to stay busy. I'm working on a new fashion line; that's my dream." Troy smiled as she expressed her thoughts. She still hung tight to his arm.

"How cute," Gabriella scoffed. Brooke's flirtatious facial expressions turned into those of contempt as she looked over at Gabriella.

"Well, what are your aspirations, Gabriella was it?" Brooke questioned mockingly. Troy turned to look at Gabriella awaiting her answer. Meanwhile, Gabriella's eyebrows slightly rose as she tried to conjure an impressive answer. There was a small pause. "Exactly," Brooke said, placing her free arm on Troy's chest. Gabriella seethed with anger.

_Brooke- I was making it known that Troy is mine. Gabriella's just a little bump in the road. And she's so rude. _

"I make a living," she responded and placed a deep violet grape into her mouth.

"Stripping, I'm sure," Brooke insulted. Gabriella rose from her chair and the camera followed her. The cameraman stood on his heels ready to capture the action. Troy sensed the trouble.

"You know what, bitch?" Gabriella yelled as Brooke's eyes widened at the rude language. Troy attempted to calm them both down but neither were listening to his futile interjections. Gabriella grabbed the cup at her place setting and smirked. She swirled the wine a few times. Brooke moved back and Troy held his hand out, attempting to stop her. Gabriella threw the wine into Brooke's face and gave a small giggle as it splashed all over her. Troy's mouth stood agape as his eyes shifted from girl to girl.

_Gabriella: (Laughing) Best moment of my life! She had it coming._

"Are you crazy?!" Brooke stood from her seat, ready to pull at Gabriella's hair. Before she could begin clawing, Troy grabbed her waist and pulled her away. "You dirty little--"

"Hey!" Troy yelled. "Everyone just calm down, please!" The wine dripped from Brooke's nose. Her ivory dress would be forever stained. "You guys are acting like two year olds! I've had enough." Troy roared angrily. The two girls looked stunned. He shook his head in disappointment. He thought they were different; he thought they were mature and well-mannered but they had proved him wrong. Troy walked away, leaving them alone.

_Troy- Well (pauses) that lasted all of five seconds. I'm sorry, but I couldn't stand to be with them that way. _

* * *

That night Troy had stormed into his room. Several girls had knocked on his door wanting to ask him how it went and to 'make him feel better', but all he wanted was to be left alone. He began to question himself and his values. He seemed like all the rest of the wannabes in Hollywood only seeking a reality TV show to increase their fame. But he truly and sincerely wanted to find love. He wanted to find that person that he couldn't go a day without thinking about; the last person he thinks of when he goes to sleep and the first person he wants to see when he wakes up. But this isn't a fairytale; it's real life.

He sunk into his empty king sized bed. Exhaustion overcame him as he fought to stay awake just a few more moments. He rolled over a few times, trying to find a comfortable position. Just then, he heard the rustle of paper against wood. Someone had slipped a note under his door. He wanted to ignore it, but reluctantly rose from his bed and picked it up.

_Open up please. I want to talk to you—Gabriella_

He stared at the piece of paper as he considered it. Troy ran his hands through his hair a few times before deciding to turn on the lights and unlock the door. As quietly as he could, so as not to awaken the others, specifically Feena, he opened the door. Gabriella stood there with hopeful eyes. She smiled, seeing that he had accepted her request. "I knew you'd open it," she said, moving into the room and closing the door. Troy sighed and frowned. "Oh come on. You're not going to have that mad face on the whole night, right?" she teased.

"You shouldn't have thrown the wine at her," he said. Gabriella's face fell as Troy walked past her to sit on his bed.

"She was basically asking for it!" Gabriella protested and Troy laughed.

"Yeah she kind of was, but you didn't have to do that," he said as Gabriella smiled seeing that she had won the argument. She leaned her head on his shoulder sweetly and he wrapped his arm around her. "You looked very pretty tonight, though," he commented. He could feel her cheeks stretch as a smile played upon her features.

"You didn't look too bad yourself, Mr. Hotshot," Gabriella responded playfully punching his arm. "You know, I never pictured you as the reality show type of guy. You seem kind of beyond it," Gabriella stated. Troy grinned, glad that she had acknowledged this.

"Yeah, I'm not a big fan. You know, I never pictured you as the type of girl that would go on one of these stupid shows." He said. Gabriella looked away for a moment.

"Well, you never know. What's life without a little adventure? We have to take risks in order to find what we really need. If we always follow the rules and never venture off, we miss out. And I don't plan on missing out on a second of my life," Gabriella said confidently. She locked her eyes on his, absorbing him into her gaze. She caressed his cheek without breaking the binding stare. Her lips were so close to his that he could feel the warmth coming from her breath. "Are you going to kiss me or what?" she whispered. She lightly pressed her mouth to his and engulfed him in the kiss. A grand variety of emotions surged within him. Passion, for one, was laced in every kiss. And the tenderness with which she touched him was incredible. He held her in his arms and kissed her roughly. She giggled.

For a moment, he wished he could forget the whole reality show ordeal and just stay with Gabriella. He wanted to form the relationship naturally and invite her out to eat or go to a movie with her. The way he felt around her was indescribable, and he couldn't quite understand why. It was the way that she pretended that she didn't care; she was nonchalant, and yet he knew she would listen attentively to every word that came out of his mouth. For this moment, Gabriella was the only thing that existed to him. He didn't really know much about her. He didn't know her favorite food, or her favorite music, or anything. But just her laugh was enough to keep him going. And so he continued to kiss her.

* * *

"Wake up, Dunky!" a female voice whined. Troy shook his head and refused to open his eyes. He rolled around in bed. He could feel that there were a few other bodies jumping up and down on his mattress. "Come on, baby!" came a different, familiar voice. He stopped all movement to analyze it. It only belonged to one blonde girl: Feena. His eyes immediately opened. She gave an excited shriek upon seeing he had awoken. "Dunky!" she said jumping into the vacant spot next to him. Another blonde girl, Sharpay, lay next to him. He looked from girl to girl as he rubbed his eyes in order to shake off the slumber.

_Troy- I was scared for my life. I mean they're pretty hot and all but still why do they have to be so weird?!_

"What are you two doing in here?" he asked, sitting up. Feena grabbed his arm and pulled him down violently. "How'd you get in?"

"Oh, silly, we climbed up to your balcony and it was unlocked," Sharpay explained. She curled up next to him and traced his abs with her freshly manicured nails. Troy looked about nervously. "We were hoping we could all play a game."

"You're so adorable when you sleep!" Feena exclaimed as she squeezed his thigh. Troy jumped, shocked for a moment at her sexual approach. "What's wrong, honey?" she asked. Troy laughed awkwardly, attempting to remove the sheets.

_Feena- Oh the things I would like to do with him! _

"I have to shower," he said coming up with a quick excuse to leave the bed. Sharpay immediately followed him.

"We'll help!" she said. Troy shook his head, backing away in a defensive stance. He made a run for the bathroom and shut the door behind him as quickly as possible, locking it. Sharpay and Feena pounded on the door offering to do 'naughty' things if only he would let them in. Troy told them he needed his privacy.

He turned around to find another person in his bathroom. "Ah!" he said stepping back, realizing that Regina was in his bathtub, bubbles covering her from neck to toe. He put his hand on his chest as if to calm his heart. "I swear you're all trying to kill me," he muttered, taking a deep breath. Regina giggled and played around with the bubbles, blowing a few around in the air. "What're you doing in here?" he asked.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm taking a bath," she replied matter-of-factly and Troy laughed. "Why don't you come join me?" she suggested seductively. Troy's eyebrows rose at her sudden promiscuity. "Come on."

He thought of an adequate response for a moment. "I want to get to know you better, Regina, before doing anything you know." He said as he approached the tub. She frowned a bit but he put he lifted her chin. "I'm not rejecting you, I just want to take things slow," he responded. Troy's mind ventured off into last night and what happened with Gabriella. He smiled at the thought. Although he did find Regina attractive, the feeling of last night still lingered on him and all he wanted was to see Gabriella again. But, in order to avoid hurting her feelings, Troy kissed Regina delicately on the cheek and she rose from the bathtub, grabbed a towel and evacuated the bathroom.

_Regina- He wants me._

* * *

**Elimination Round: **

"Jenna, I'm sorry, but you're being benched," Troy said apologetically to the fragile girl before him. A storm of tears crowded her face.

_Jenna-I gave him everything! (Crying) After all this time, he's taking me for granted! I feel heart broken. _

He felt sincerely sorry for hurting her feelings; he never wanted to do that to anyone, but someone had to go and quite frankly, she didn't interest him in the least. Sure, he could've eliminated Feena, but she was too much fun; she had to be kept around. There was one person that stood out in his mind that night, Gabriella Montez. With her brilliant innocent smile, and purple evening gown, she made him smile. But there was Regina, too, she had been so sweet to him and there was definitely attraction there. And Brooke, she was an amazing woman as well.

**Next time on Real Love:**

**The girls must tackle new jobs at the mall and win the hearts of young children in order to get into Duncan's!**

_Shows Feena attempting to sew a teddy bear at Build a Bear Workshop_

"_Damn bear!"_

_Shows Brooke grabbing a little girl by the hand, helping her pick out a dress for her bear._

**Duncan seems to be taking a liking to Regina**

Shows the two laughing

**And Sharpay has a freak out**

"_That's it. I'm leaving. This is so unfair!" she says picking up her purse and headed for the door._

**Who will be eliminated next?**

_Shows Gabriella crying._

_Flashes to other girls' faces._

"_Sorry but you're being benched."_

**Thanks for reading. Check out my other stories and lyricaLVirtue's. **


End file.
